The Change
by Just-Quel
Summary: Shots fired, people's lives stopped in their tracks. What will happen to our beloved Beckett when she gets shot. Rated M for future chapters. Chapter 10 now up! WARNING: Smut
1. Chapter 1: Fear of the Future

**_The Change_**

Chapter One

"You do not die on me Kate Beckett"

That's all I heard as I ran down the Emergency wing of the hospital, seeing her get wheeled away further from me, my mind conjuring up worst case scenarios. I can't lose her. Not now. Not after everything we've been through… I love her, I told her, and now she is going to die on me. Why?

"…Lost vitals right in front of us"

My heart instantly stops, no this can't be it. _"Please save her_"murmuring under my breath, as I hold back the tears that are desperately trying to escape. I see Lanie, her blood soaked gloves, her heavy breathing as she too is trying so hard not to cry. I would have given anything for that bullet to of hit me, anything to save Kate. The doctors wheeling her away to surgery, what I would give to hold her hand and tell her to fight, tell her that everything thing is going to be okay, that she will make it through, that I will always be on the other end waiting for her.

Lanie still shuddering from the shock of her best friend being shot, rips of here gloves throws them to the ground and slides against the wall. I don't think I've ever seen Lanie this discomposed. She is the type of woman that respects and flaunts herself at the same time, for her to show this vulnerability makes me feel ten times worse that I didn't take the bullet. I am now putting Beckett's friends through unbearable pain. I wish I could protect her, like I promised.

I sit down against the wall next to Lanie, my head between my knees, my shoulders beginning to shudder. I don't care that Lanie is here, I need this. I need to cry. I need Kate Beckett to make it through this. Suddenly I feel a warm grasp around my shoulders, no… two grasps. I look up to see Ryan on the other side of me, blood shot eyes, as if he too had just been crying, Esposito next to Lanie, his head on her shoulder.

This is a very dire day.

It feels as if hours have past, only to realise that it has been less than five minutes. I can't take this anymore. Rushing to stand up, I look at my friends' faces, Esposito, that man of steel trying so hard to keep his poker face. Ryan, not even bothering to look at me, but I can tell that he is trying to keep the tears in his eyes, they think of her as a sister, how could I put them through this, ruffling my hair as I try to think straight.

"I'll be back" I stammer out, my voice breaking at every word that comes out. Rushing outside for some much needed fresh air.

I need to call someone.

"Mum. Are you okay? Is Alexis with you?" I croak out, unable to clear my throat.

"Richard, calm down, breath. I am fine. I dropped Alexis over at Ashleigh's house. She doesn't need to be surrounded by this all; she will see it written all over your face anyway."Her voice steady and calm, it always surprises me how composed she can be even in the most dreadful situations.

She continues… "Richard. Be honest with me, what is happening, how is Kate?"Her voice slowly starting to fade, as she says Kate.

"I don't know mother, I heard them say her vitals dropped, and they rushed her off to surgery, and we've just been sitting on the floor waiting, I don't even want to move sometimes. I'm scared mum." Those last few words barely a whisper.

"Richard honey, stop thinking negatively, she will get through this. Kate is a fighter she always has been, and she always will be."

"I just… well I… I umm–"I

croaked out, still unable to form valid sentences.

"Richard dear, speak!" Her voice was assertive, but still extremely calm and nurturing.

"I told her… I told her I love her, she can't die now right?"

There was a pause from Martha, then a soft sigh.

"Son, my dear. It will work out… just have some faith"

Richard took those words in, he never underestimated his mother's wisdom and strength, though he would never actually admit it, he just wished that the surgery would be over so he could see her, so this burden he is carrying can dissipate and he can go back to his charming self.

"Thanks mother, I need to go… I want to be there when she gets out of surgery" Hanging up the phone before his mum could respond.

Walking back to Lanie and the boys, I felt as if I had weights tied to my ankles. Seeing their grim faces as they quietly spoke about insignificant things, I knew that no news had been heard, but I still had to ask.

"Lanie, guys. Have you heard any news about Kate?" My voice was surprisingly calm.  
>Lanie sighed, looking deep into my eyes, fear visible all over her face.<p>

"Castle, have a seat, we gotta talk?"

My legs shaking as I grab a hold of the rails against the walls. _Oh my gosh Kate, Please no!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

**So hey everybody!**  
><strong>This is my first fan-fic EVERR! I'll try to an update everyday, if not at least every two days. I'm just hoping school doesn't get hella hard so I continue writing this.<strong>

**thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review.**

**XX - Quel.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

_**Chapter 2**_

My legs shaking as I grab a hold of the rails against the walls. _Oh my gosh Kate, Please no!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"What Lanie? What's wrong with Kate? Please god, tell me she is okay!"<p>

Lanie studied Castle's face in unbearable pain – it was clear he was in love with Beckett. Little did she know that he already told her…

"Castle! Calm down. The surgery is over, there were complications…" Lanie holding her finger up to keep him silenced. "…the bullet skimmed the aorta; they did all they could; now it's a matter of time to see if she wakes up. You can go see her if you want." She could see how quickly his expressions changed as she went from good to bad. It was a horrible sight.

"But she's alive, her heart is beating? Uhh… I'm gonna go see her please." Not allowing Lanie to respond.

I don't know what to feel or say, I can't be happy, but I'm not sad. Please Kate make it through the next 48 hours.  
>Walking down the corridor to the intensive care unit, my legs start to shake like never before. Never have I been this scared. What if she is awake? What if she doesn't want to see me? What if Josh is there? What if she is struggling to stay alive?<br>_Positive Rick, Positive!_  
>Slowly opening the door, I start to creep in only to be confronted by Josh.<p>

Just. Freaking. Great!

"Richard Castle, what are you doing here?"

his voice stern and assertive.

"I was just about to ask you… aren't you meant to be in Haiti?" trying to size the guy up, is that much harder when I am a midget compared to him.

"No, when I heard Kate had been shot I came back"

"Well I never left…"

my voice trailing once I knew what had slipped out of my mouth.

"Excuse me! She is MY girlfriend, and I have an actual job to fulfil unlike you. I think you should go home, you have no place here"

That's it I don't care if Kate never wants to talk to me, I can't let this guy act like the biggest jerk out, she deserves better!

"I have a place here, I care about her, more than you would ever, I worked with her for three years – unlike you, she is my partner – not yours, and she is my best friend – something you don't understand. I'd take a bullet for her. Would you?"

With that he stepped back, but I was getting a totally different response than expected, feeling stinging pains jolt up my neck as I was sucker punched right in the jaw, then in the nose. This guy had some nerve coming up here and thinking that he owned the place, I don't care that he IS with Kate he treats her like she is a nobody in his life, if he really cared about her, he wouldn't go gallivanting around the world every four weeks. Before I could respond I heard something from Kate's room.

"RICK!"

_Oh my god, Kate you are awake, you didn't die on me thank god._

But before I could go into her room Josh pushes me out of the way and heads to her room, I stand at the door way listening.

"Hey Kate, how are you feeling" _How do you think she is feeling you jerk, she has just been shot!_

"Uhh… like I've just been shot, how do you think?" Her voice fragile.

Before Josh could respond Kate started to talk

"Where is Rick?"

"Oh Rick… umm he went home to have a shower and eat." _That's that. Who does he think is to lie to her!_

I sneakingly walk in trying not make so much noise, I want to catch this guy's reaction.

"What the hell Josh? I was just outside waiting; you of all people should have known that!"

Kate interjected

"Why should he know?" Turning around to see my face.

"OH MY GOD Rick! What happened to your face, who did that to you?" The pain in her eyes made my heart ache; I just wanted to comfort her.

"Why don't you ask that shining example of a boyfriend over there?" Tilting my head so she would focus her attention onto Josh and his swollen knuckles.

"Josh! What the hell did you do?You could tell Kate was getting worked up, which would be bad, seeing as she just got out of heart surgery.

"What? I did nothing"His voice soft, he was trying to suck up to her.

"Nothing? You hit my Partner. My partner, not yours. If anyone is going to be hitting him, it'll be me. Get out and go…" Josh hesitated, he wasn't done just yet. "…NOW!"She was over him; she wasn't going to take any of his crap any longer.

Reluctantly he left the room, giving Kate sorry eyes, and death staring me, he is lucky I didn't punch him back.  
>Once he left the room, I shut the door giving Kate a half-hearted smile; mainly because I couldn't smile without the pain kicking in.<p>

"Rick… I'm so sorry, he had no right, and I can't believe he did that to you" The pain in her eyes were unbearable, she shouldn't be worried about me, I wasn't the one shot, she needs to rest.

"Kate, don't worry about it, I'm fine. Rest… please" Sitting down in the chair next to her bed, resting my head against the edge of her pillow.

"I'm so sorry" Her words slurring at the end of each letter as she grabs my hand, letting her eyes close as I caress the top of her palm.

_Thank god you're alive Kate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors note:<em>**

So I posted two chapters today. Aren't you guys lucky ;)

I will probably post another chapter by the end of the night, I'm in one of those crazy writing sprees.

Yep this is exactly how I spend a Saturday night. No shame :)

reviews make my night :)

XX - Quel


	3. Chapter 3: We Need to Start Somewhere

**So I should probably put a disclaimer. yeah, well I don't own Castle, and like the rest of us, I wish I did. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**  
>Waking up I feel as if I am being shaken by someone, only to realise that I really am.<p>

"Mr Castle! Richard Castle! Castle!" Opening my eyes to see the figure of Jim Beckett.

"Oh sir, oh gosh I am so sorry I must have fallen asleep" Sitting up straight, but never releasing Kate's hand.

"No, no. It's fine. I just wanted to know how she is, how she really is?" The worried father look spread right across his face, something I understood all too well. Seeing my hand intertwined with hers, he gave a sly smile, not trying to get his hopes up.

"Oh, well she seems fine, last night it looked as if she was in some pain, but you know Kate she never lets on" Talking as quietly as I could I didn't want to wake her.  
>Jims eyes softened, he knew how much Rick cared about Kate, it was obvious by the way he spoke her name, and caressed her hand, he didn't want to call on it now though so he continued talking.<p>

"Help Kate open up about this, if she is in pain, you have to try and help her, I know she isn't the easiest but she trusts you, so it will be that much easier, Please…" His eyes were full of pain and fear; never does a father want to see his daughter in hospital. "… Now I'm going to get some breakfast and a coffee, do you want anything?" Quickly trying to conform himself.

"Thanks Jim, but I'm fine. Go home get some rest, you look like you could use it, don't worry either, I won't leave her side" Squeezing her hand a bit tighter, so she would know that I was still here.

"If you hear any news, please call. That's all I ask." Giving a sympathetic smile.  
>And with that he was gone.<p>

I just sat there enjoying the silence, staring ever so softly at Kate, it still bewilders me the amount of beauty she holds, and never would I forget it.  
>Slowly she starts to toss around in her bed, I gently let go of her hand, I would rather not get screamed at the first minute she wakes up. She starts to flutter her eyes open.<p>

"Hey, good morning Kate… how do you feel? Honestly."

Kate rubbing her eyes to try and focus, I try not to smile, this really isn't a laughing matter.

"Oh hey… I thought you would have left by now." Her eyes half open, she was in pain, _why wouldn't she tell me_.

"Of course not Kate, I told you and your father matter of fact, that I wouldn't leave your side"

"Dad was here?" Instantly jerking up, she was starting to get upset.

"Yeah, he went home to get some sleep, he wouldn't have left if he knew I wasn't staying… don't get mad at me, he looked so tired, and I really didn't mind…" Pausing for a moment to let her take the information in "… it was the least I could do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her tone becoming quite serious

"nothing, we can talk about it later, now I just want you to answer this, are you in any type of pain?" I can tell she wasn't pleased I avoided her question, but right now only she mattered. Her sigh was a sign of defeat.

"A little, I mean I have a headache, and my legs hurt, but that's about it, I wouldn't necessarily call that pain."

"I'll be back" Quickly I ran down to the nurses' station, asking them about the symptoms and if they were common.

"Okay, I'm back." My hands in front of Kate with two tablets of the usual ibuprofen and a cup of water, staring into her eyes waiting for her to take the tablets.

"Take it; the nurse said you'll need 'em" Kate holding them in her fingers, I knew there was going to be a question on its way.

"Why would I need it, I'll be stuck in bed all day."

"Ah my love, that's the thing, I have to take you for a small walk, get your heart going" My heart instantly speeding up once '_my love_' slipped out of my mouth.

"Oh, okay, well I uhh… I need to change then, so you gotta leave for a moment or two…"

She had the most confused look on her face, I couldn't help but smile.

"Take your time, I'll be outside if you need me" Slowly walking outside her room, I really didn't want to, only because I promised not to leave her alone. She'll be fine, she is only changing.

"RICK!" Hearing her scream made my heart go a thousand miles a minute.

"What? Are you okay, what's wrong?" Storming through the door

"uhh, can you untie the neck tie? I can't really move my arms." Her cheeks starting to get a rosy red colour to them, she was dead on embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, umm… of course" Slowly moving her hair over her left shoulder, and gently untying the straps around her neck. _I don't know why she would be so embarrassed, I wasn't going to do anything, I'm not that type of guy, and for her to think that–_ My thoughts interrupted by Kate of course.

"Uh Rick, your hand" Quickly moving my hand from the small of her back, Her voice quiet, I would have thought she would have been screaming at me.

"Oh, umm… Shit, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, in my own thought, crap, I'm sorry. I'll just shut up and go so you can change." I was beyond embarrassed my cheeks felt as if they were on fire.

"Rick!" Kate's voice was still croaky, it's going to be awhile until she is back to normal.

"Kate..." Peering through the door, I didn't want to step in just in case. "… can I come in now?"

"Uhh, yeah, this is going to be strange, but could you tie my hair up please, it feels disgusting out" speaking quietly, even though she had just woken up she sounded tired.

"Your hair is beautiful… and it isn't strange at all…" Quickly avoiding what I had just said. "… I have a daughter you know, I used to do her hair all the time, French braids, and all" Smiling at the memories as a gently comb through Kate's hair._ It's so soft.  
><em>  
>"There all done. Ready for your walk?" holding out my arm so she could stand up steadily.<p>

"Ready when you are" Her arm intertwined with mine, her smile so gracious.

_Thank god you're alive. _

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: So chapter 3 up. yeah I really don't like this chapter, I don't know why, it just doesn't appeal to me, mehh. :\<strong>

**anyway... reviews are always welcome :) I'll try post another one tomorrow after school.**

**XX - Quel **


	4. Chapter 4: Bare My Soul

**l I don't own Castle, and like the rest of us, I wish I did. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"So how are you feeling?" my arms still intertwined with hers "… If it's too much we can go back."_ I really hope she doesn't want to go back it's so nice out._

"I'm fine Rick, I can't go back inside, when it's so beautiful out today" Smiling as she looked up at the blue sky, not a cloud in sight.

"Tell me if you start to get chest pain, we can at least sit down" I was trying to keep my tone reassuring, _I just wanted to be there for her, she can't get better on her own, and I knew Josh wasn't going to stick by._

"It's okay Rick, really my chest feels fine" Squeezing my arm to try and get my attention. "… But I could really do with a coffee and a chance to sit down" Staring into my eyes. All she had to do was ask.

Smiling back down to her, placing her on the park bench. "I'll be right back"

Walking to the coffee stand, I couldn't help but think about Kate. _I need to talk about what happened to her, but I honestly don't know how to breach the topic, I don't want to lose her over a misunderstanding. I need to tell her soon, before I miss my chance again…_

Walking back to Kate I notice the position of her hands across her chest._ Kate!_

"Kate, are you okay, what's happening!" Panic instantly visible across my face.

"I don't know, I was thinking about the day I got shot, trying to remember stuff, and I just got a tightening in my chest" Her voice fragile. She needs to stop thinking about it, it's only going to make her worse.

"Kate…" Instantly sitting down and grabbing her hand "… You need to relax about it, when you are ready to remember it will all come back, just please try to forget about it… for me." My voice cracking, it was hard to see Kate so vulnerable.

Kate Looked up to me, I felt my whole soul was being bared to her. I didn't want to bare it to her just yet… not when she didn't remember.

"Help me then. Every time I see your face, I see you holding me, tears in your eyes. I can't put you through that again" She wasn't even looking at me as she said this; it broke my heart that she didn't have that trust anymore.

"Kate, every time I look at you, or hold you I feel you slipping away, this is as hard for you as it is for me, hell maybe even harder. I promised you always and for that moment you were fading away, it felt as if I broke that promise, I am reminded of that broken promise every time I look at you" I was slowly getting her to turn around her eyes glistening from the freshly drawn tears that sat and the edge of her eye lids. I don't want to make her cry.

"Kate, we can talk about all this once you have gotten the A-Okay from the surgeons and physios, right now I don't want you to worry about how I am feeling or how I'm coping with what happened, just get better, that's all I care about."

Tears building up into my eyes, I don't want to cry, I need to prove to her that I can handle this, I don't want her to feel like my pain is due to her. I can't let her feel that, it's just going to make what we have that much harder to act on.

She didn't even respond to what I said she just grabbed my hand, stood up and started walking. I didn't question her I just graciously started to walk beside her, never letting go of her hand. She needs to feel safe, to feel loved, and to know that not every single person is gunning for her. I know that what we have is unconventional, but if it works for her, it's going to have to work for me… for the mean time I try and help her with the demons.

"Kate, are you okay? I'm sorry if what I said is too much, but you need to know this doesn't affect our relationship, I won't leave you… always remember?" trying to show her a smile, to lighten up the mood.

"I just… I don't know any more Castle, this is all so conflicting, I know you care, I know you won't leave, I know your hurting, even though you are trying so hard to hid it, I know you promised me always, I did too, Just with everything that has happened, Montgomery's death, the dirty bomb, the freezer, it's just so… overwhelming." Her voice soft, this was something that was hard for her to talk about.

"I'm sorry Kate. Look lets finish our coffee and get you back up to your room, you look so tired, this has been too much for you… we can finish this conversation once you feel up for it, I'm not going to force it."

"Thank you Rick."

Smiling at her while we walked slowly up to her room. I knew this was going to be hard to talk about, I don't know if this could bring us together or tear us apart, but I know if I don't talk to her about it she could be putting her life on the line once again, and I might not be there to try and save her.

"Always"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

**So chapter 4 up. Sorry this is a small one, it's 10:30pm and I have to be up at 5:30am for an early maths class, I know it's crazy, don't worry though. I'll try to make the next one a long one for ya**

**anyway... reviews are always welcome :)**

XX - Quel


	5. Chapter 5: It All Begins Now

**Chapter 5**

"Kate, Kate, Kate!" Slowly shaking Kate awake was harder than what I thought it would be, she is out like a rock._ I wish she could stay asleep for a bit longer._

"Huh! What, what's happening" her voice cracking as she tries to wake up.

"Oh hey Kate, I'm sorry I had to wake you, but the nurse wants to go through one more check-up, to see if you're healthy to go home… under a few conditions of course."

"What's that supposed to mean?" her brows burrowing in utter confusion

"you'll see Kate, just try and get dressed then I'll call the nurse up" Giving her my hand to try and steady herself.

_Ever since the surgery Kate hasn't been the same, more insecure, self-conscious, and scared. I would be scared to if a man I knew nothing about was gunning for me, but insecure? Self-conscious? Why? Nothing about her has changed, her appearance is just as stunning as it was before the event, and the only difference is that she has a scar from the bullet and surgery. I wish I could make her feel a bit more secure, to make her feel that no one will see her differently because of the scar, that she is still the most extraordinary person I know._

"Castle…" walking back to her room slowly… "Can you fix the back of my shirt, it hurts to stretch my arms back…" Kate looking down to her feet, why did she have to feel so ashamed.

"of course…" quickly adjusting her shirt and gently grabbing her arm "… Kate just so you know, there is no need to feel ashamed to ask for help, you'll need it for a while." Touching her jaw gently to give her Goosebumps, I hope she doesn't kill me for that.

"I know…" her voice barely a whisper.

After a few minutes we were interrupted by the head nurse.

"Uh… excuse me Kate Beckett, can I have a moment?" Her voice was calm and genuine

"oh yeah sure, quickly adjusting herself"

"Well Miss Beckett, after looking at your stats and overall recovery progress, I am extremely delighted to tell you that you will be able to go home this afternoon… under a few conditions of course" giving a smile to Kate. She was looking extremely suspicious. The nurse continued.

"For the next 3 months, I would highly recommend that you live with someone, maybe your boyfriend Rick here, or your father. Someone that will be able to get you to a hospital just in case anything were to occur, though I hope nothing does"

"Uhh… well Rick isn't my boyfriend, we are just partners."

"sure you's are…" the nurse giving Kate a questionable look.

"So when can I sign the discharge papers?" Kate avoiding the nurses remark.

"Once you decide where you are going to live…" looking back from Kate to Rick "… I'll give you a minute to talk about this" leaving the room to give Kate time to think.

"Castle…" her voice soft "… you knew?"

"yes." Trying to be as direct as possible

"have you already decided for me"

"umm… well yes… no… but… it's up to you in the end, I won't force it, I just want you to be comfortable" _oh gosh I've stepped into it now._

"I just don't want to bother you, I'll be perfectly fine on my own, you could just check up on me. I've been fine all these night by myself, I'm sure I'll be fine at home."

I didn't know what to say, or more like I did but I just didn't know how to word it, and that's a lot coming from a renowned author.

"uh… Kate, I never left your side. Day and night, I was in this chair. I promised to stay with you, and I want to stick to my promise. I don't want to hurt you even more." I felt the palms of my hands starting to go clammy,_ I hope she didn't tear me down._

"You never left? But your clothes… different outfits… and well... really Rick, you never left?" her voice was so soft, so scared.

"No… unless I needed to use the toilet of course" trying to make her laugh, and it worked. Her laugh intoxicating, the type of music I could get used to hearing every day.  
>She was loosening up. It was a start.<p>

"Oh shut it Castle!" giving me a slap across the arm and continuing "and thank you, it means a lot. I know I don't express my feelings, but you need to know that it means a hell of a lot that you have stuck by though all this." Tears starting to well up into her eyes. This is going to be a long recovery.

"So Katherine Beckett, are you going to move in with me?" cocking my eyebrows up to try and get another laugh

"Oh I don't know Castle, would you be able to control yourself?"

"I'm not like that… with you anyway" saying it as blunt as I possibly could.

There was a knock at the door and the nurse we talked to before was back, but with Kate's discharge papers.

"So Miss Beckett, have you decided in your living arrangements for the next few months?"

"Yes I have actually." Smiling up towards Rick.

"Well then I will leave you with the discharge papers for you to take up to discharge's and the medicine you will need for the next week, and also some refill prescriptions.  
>If you need anything else at all give me a call… Oh and before I forget, you need to come back to physio to help make your heart stronger, we will also have to talk about your work arrangements, but don't worry about that now, just go home and get some rest." Giving her a heartfelt smile, she was happy to see her go home in one piece.<p>

"Thank you so much, for everything, and I'll be sure to keep in touch with you."

"I know you will, have a safe trip home, and it was a pleasure to meet you Richard" graciously nodding her head as she left the room.

Zipping up her bags, Kate felt at ease, she was finally going to go home, turning around she saw Rick playing with his phone. Oh how normal.

"You ready to go home Rick"

"Whenever you are" She called my place home.

"Let's go!" Wrapping her arm around mine, it all begins now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

**So hey everybody!  
><strong>  
><strong>This is late... 11pm :L Grrrr! School is a drag, there is just so much work to do, and so little time. I'll try and post chapter 6 tomorrow once I've written it of course :) But if it isn't up please don't kill me ;)<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review - it absolutely makes my night... or morning whenever I read it :D**

**XX - Quel.**


	6. Chapter 6: Through Happiness and Pain

**Chapter 6**

This is all surreal, three weeks ago Kate was dying in my arms, now she is temporary moving in with me, well she thinks it's temporary, I hope I can change her mind. I've seen her go through hell, the pain of recovery, the insecurities because of the scar… I hope through showing me these problems, she will let me help her - help her gather the strength to carry on. I know she is an independent woman, a woman who carries herself with pride, and doesn't like to be pushed around by men because of her gender, but eventually she is going to need someone to be there when she needs to break down… I wish she would see that I'm that guy.

Helping her pack her bags, I notice that she is unusually quiet, I want to ask her what is on her mind, but I decide to leave that until we get back to my house, I don't want the chance of her choosing not to come, even though it was the nurses orders.

Walking into my house, she is really quiet, she places her bags down and goes to sit on the lounge. I don't know what I should say, but I gotta get her talking.  
>"Kate, do you want to see your room?" trying to keep the tone of my voice casual.<p>

"Umm, yeah sure"

walking up the stairs and down the hallway, I can tell that she is feeling awkward, she needs to loosen up. Opening the door, I let her take a step into the room.

"Uhh, Castle…" Looking up to me "… Can I be left alone please?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll go and buy some stuff to get dinner ready; I'll let you know when the food is ready?" Concerned in why she wants to be left alone.

"Thank you" her voice cracking as she closes the door.

Why is she avoiding me? For god sake she is going to be living with Mother, Alexis and I for the next three months, she might as well get used to it. Maybe she just wants to get settled in.

Out shopping, for groceries gave me millions to think about, from Kate's shooter, to Alexis going to college and even how serious Alexis and Ashleigh's relationship is becoming. _I don't want my little girl to grow up._

Through all this I wonder what Alexis is thinking about the whole 'Kate's living with us situation' I know Alexis looks up to Kate, not as a mother, but more as a sister, which is great, she has a mother, and even though she isn't around all the time, it's good that Alexis acknowledges her. I just want Alexis to have a womanly figure (that isn't Mother) that she can go to for advice, maybe these next few months will give a opportunity for that.

Picking up some ingredients and baked goods, I walk past the wine; _surely a bit of alcohol will loosen her up just enough to start talking about everything. _Putting two bottles of a 1995 French vintage red wine in the basket. _I need her to feel like this is home._

Back at home I start preparing dinner, spaghetti Bolognese. Simple but delicious; _I hope she likes it.  
><em>  
>While preparing dinner, I notice Kate's luggage, she never came back down to get it. I wonder if I should go up to give it to her, so she can change into something more comfortable. I decided to wait a little while longer, finishing dinner and setting the table for us, since mother is 'out' and Alexis is camping with Ashleigh's parents.<p>

Putting the wine on the table, and putting the food in the oven so it stays warm, I go to grab Kate's luggage, slowly walking up the stairs to her room.

Standing in front of her door, I hear a muffled sound, I really don't want to go in there if she doesn't want me to, but then again that is what she needs. If I see her vulnerable maybe she will open up a bit. As much as I don't want to I turn the knob of the door around.

The sight of what I see shocks and breaks my heart into bits. Kate curled up into a ball, shaking uncontrollably, while sobbing into her pillows.

"Kate, dear, oh my god, what's wrong? Please talk to me Kate, please" shaking her until she responds.

"Castle! Leave me alone!"Shouting at the top of her lungs. Why is she turning me down, I just want to help her.

"No! I'm not going to leave until you do something. I don't care if you don't talk, cry, do anything, just let it out." Holding her head against my chest, I could feel her tears saturating my shirt. I couldn't care less, she is all that matters.

"Castle, no!" trying to squirm out of my grip, I wasn't going to let go, until she did.

"Beckett! No, you need to let everything, please! For god sake it is killing me seeing you like this. Please Kate!" my voice was shaky, I don't think I can take this anymore.

Surprisingly I got a completely different response from Kate, something that absolutely made my heart fall through my rib cage.

"Rick! It hurts; it just hurts to go on. I can't do this, I'm so scared!" her voice breaking as she wrapped her arms around my abdomen. Quickly I wrapped my arms around her, stroking her cheek to calm her down, as she shook uncontrollably in my arms.

"I've lost everyone" sobbing into my chest.

Not knowing what to say I just gripped on tighter, shooshing her until her breath started to even out.

Loosening my grip, I sit Kate up straight, giving her some tissues.

"Kate, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

**So hey again!  
><strong>  
><strong>I got this while I was in chemistry today, I really hope you like it, and that it goes with the story. :)<strong>

**Of course I will most probably post another chapter tomorrow.**

**Thank you so much for reading, and please, please leave a review - give me some story suggestions! I'll love you foreverrr! :D**

**XX - Quel.**


	7. Chapter 7: Remembering Last Fall

**Okay, okay. Sorry I didn't post anything last night, I was crazy busy with homework, and assignments, and even if I did want to post the next chapter I wouldn't og been able to, I fell asleep. so sorry. but without a further ado, here is chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 7<strong>

"I've lost everyone" sobbing into my chest.

Not knowing what to say I just gripped on tighter, shooshing her until her breath started to even out.

Loosening my grip, I sit Kate up straight, giving her some tissues.

"Kate, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>"Kate, why do you think you've lost everyone? You've got me, my family, your dad, and don't forget the guys and Lanie." Looking into her eyes, they were all swollen from hours from crying.<p>

"You aren't going to be here forever, you will just leave like they all do" I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm never going to leave you, that's a promise, now look, come down for dinner, have something to eat, get a good rest and then we need I need to talk to you about some stuff"

"Why can't we talk about it now?"

"Kate, as much as I want to talk about it now, you aren't mentally ready, you're exhausted, and don't try to tell me you aren't it is written all over your face, I care for you Kate, so that being said, please come down and eat"

"I… umm… fine! Just let me freshen up, kay?"

"Alright…" flashing her smile "… I'll go warm the food up." leaving the room to allow her some privacy.

I want to tell her now, I want to tell her that I am head over heels in love with her, but I know that once I tell her, she will close all the doors that I've opened these past 3 years and I can't have that, I can't take that risk, I've told her once, and she doesn't remember… well for now she doesn't and a part of me hopes she doesn't remember anytime soon.

Walking out of her bedroom Kate looks sluggish, she is trying so hard not to let what she is feeling show. I watch as she tries to figure out which seat she should take.

"Any is fine Kate" smiling as I pick up the two bowls of spaghetti.

"Oh umm, okay, can we like… sit on the lounge and watch some tele while we eat?" playing with her hands awkwardly. _She doesn't feel at home yet._

"Of course we can Kate, listen make yourself at home, honestly I don't care, you are here to get better, act like you would at your place."

"Alright, alright, can we just eat now?" cracking a sneaky grin.

"Oh you're evil, of course we can, hurry up and sit down." Laughing at her facial expressions.

"Not until I pick a movie, so you hurry up and sit down" she was already, going through all the movie piles.

After pouring the wine, I start eating, admiring as she goes through all the crime movies, and eventually picking a romance film.

"I'm over crime, so can we watch P.s I love you?" her cheeks starting to go a light pink, as she states the title of the movie.

"Sure, why not" smiling with my mouth full of pasta.

"eww, Castle! Swallow your food before you talk!" Shaking her head like a disgusted mother. _Wow she is loosening up, even before the alcohol._

Sitting on the lounge eating dinner, everything was quiet; we were just enjoying each other's silence. Sooner or later Kate had finished a whole bottle of wine without her even realising it.

"Uhh Kate, you might want to slow down on the wine?" pointing towards the empty bottle.

"oh… umm, I'm sorry I didn't realise… I'll just, yeah…" leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Thank you Castle for tonight." Letting her eyes close for a bit.

"I could get used to this…" her words slurring. She's falling asleep.

After the movie finished, I went to go turn the TV off only to realise Kate was out cold on my shoulders, not wanting to wake her so she could go to bed, I gently got up, putting some pillows behind her head, and placing a blanket on top of her. _It's about time she got some sleep._

Lying in bed I stop to think about the way Kate was behaving during the movie and dinner, the way she was drinking that wine was like she was trying to swallow all the pain she is experiencing. I know I told her that after she has had enough sleep we can talk about everything, and I know I'm right there; she needs to be able to think straight, not worry about sleeping. Now my only problem is how I'm going to breach the topic. I don't want to put her through any more pain than she is already experiencing.

While I continue thinking, I hear a noise down in the kitchen, not worrying at all since it is probably Martha coming back home from one of her infamous rendezvous.  
>Almost asleep I hear a gentle knock on the door, then some snuffling, opening the door I see Kate her eyes red and swollen, tears streaming down her face.<br>All of a sudden we are in this unexpected embrace, her arms tight around my neck, I can feel her lips pressed up against my collarbone. _What is wrong with her?_  
>I don't want to ruin this breakthrough moment, so I just stand there hugging her back, slowly squeezing her tighter.<p>

Out of nowhere, Kate releases herself from me, and starts to pace across my room, her hands up in her face as she rubs her eyes to try and wake up, eventually she takes a seat and the edge of my bed, looking up to me with her bloodshot eyes, partly from crying and partly from drinking, she stammers, whatever she is about to talk about, it is going to be a tough one.

"Castle… Rick… I… I well… I remember. I remember what happened when I got shot, what you said, I don't know if I feel it yet. But Rick, do you really love me?"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

**So what did you think? - leave me your lovely opinions. :)  
><strong>  
><strong>I know this is late, and it's a Friday night, and since I do nothing on Friday nights and it's 11pm, I thought I'd post chapter 7. I really hope you like it, and that you keep following this story.<br>Thank you to everyone who has favourited or story alerted this. It means SOOOOO much. You are all incredible human beings. **

**Thank you so much for reading, and please, please leave a review - give me some story suggestions! I'll love you foreverrr! :D**

**XX - Quel.**


	8. Chapter 8: How Deep is Your Love

**Here is chapter 8 - hope you all love it! :3 Nerd Pride!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Castle… Rick… I… I well… I remember. I remember what happened when I got shot, what you said, I don't know if I feel it yet. But Rick, do you really love me?"

* * *

><p>"Kate, what are you saying?" focusing my eyes on her silhouette that is standing frozen at the door.<p>

"the shooter… you holding… blood… crying… you said you loved… me" the last few words I could barely make out.

My body stiffens as she tells me what she remembers, my heart skipping a beat as she says that I love her. My mind is racing in a thousand directions, what do I tell her now? Do I tell her to forget it? To give me some time? Or do I tell her that I am madly in love with her?_ I don't know…_

"Castle…" her voice was so gentle, I almost didn't hear her "… what's going on, do you really love me, or did you only say it for the sake of it?

"Kate…"standing up so she could see me clearly "… I may have been a bachelor when before I met you, and sure I was still on in the beginning of our partnership, but after a while, the 'fun' that was in sneaking around with hot girls started to bore me, then I dated Gina again, and for a while it was great. But then I realised what I truly cared about, and it wasn't her… it was you, and for you to say that I was saying 'I love you' for the sake of it, absolutely makes me want to bury myself in a cave, I don't think I've cared this much about a women that isn't blood related. We've been partners for three years, you can't tell me you haven't developed any feelings for me…"

pausing to look in her eyes, I could just see the tears welling at the edge, about to plummet down her cheeks.

"… you know what, don't answer that, for now I would rather not know, but you need to know that I care for you… a lot, I love you, I always will, I'm never going to walk out on you when it gets tough, when you try and push me out, I'll just stick by it, cause I know you'll need someone, the same way you are going to need someone every time you have finished physio and therapy…"

The words were just escaping, never before have I said this much to a women that I cared about. Other women it was all about the sex, but with Kate… It was so much more. It was emotional. I haven't even done anything physical with her, if you forget about the kiss; the only thing physical was the hug we shared.

I see Kate; she is shaking, tears freely streaming down her face. _I knew I shouldn't of said anything. _She is contemplating which way she should go; if she should leave my room, or sit down.

I take a few steps towards her, grabbing her hand, she looks up into my eyes, fear showing through even though I can see she is trying so hard not to let it.

"Kate… Please don't be scared, don't run…"

"Castle… Rick… I just, we are partners… Work partners."

"Don't! Don't be like everyone else and use that excuse, do you think Lanie and Esposito care, no they don't they flaunt their relationship. Why are you running from relationships? Every time they get real you step out, I don't want that. I want to be there for you, but I can't if you won't let me." Letting go of her hand and walking back up against the wall

"I just… what happens if you get shot, huh? It's all my fault then, and I'll feel ten times worse, because I would have developed romantic feelings for you, It'll make me want to kill myself" trying to hid her gentle sobs under her breath

"And what if nothing happens to me! You would have wasted the perfect opportunity to be happy, to have a relationship, so someone who would of rather took the bullet then to see you basically die in his arms, I promised to care for you because it was the least I could do, if I got to you in time then you wouldn't of got shot, you wouldn't of bled out in my arms!" tears welling up in my eyes, I can't let her see me like this.

Trying to walk out of my bedroom, I am stopped by Kate grabbing my wrist.

"Richard… please stop." Pulling me in and gently caressing my face.

"Your eye is healing…" gently rubbing her finger over my swollen eyebrow "… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what Josh did to you, I'm sorry for not trusting myself; for not giving you a chance… for not saying thank you. Thank you Rick, thank you for saying my life, If it wasn't for you that bullet would have went through my heart, and I just… thank you" tears remerging from her eyes "…and if you tell anyone I am crying, there will be another shooting!"

Trying to loosen her grasp and walk out of the door, only for her grip to tighten. Her hand now on my neck

Her voice soft and velvet like.

"Castle… Rick…" her voice shaky "…I need your love"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

**Hey there lovlies!  
>So chapter 8 done, I feel something smut coming up, not sure, what do you think?. :)<br>**  
><strong>Once again, thank you to everyone who has favourited or story alerted this. It means SOOOOO much. You are all incredible human beings. <strong>

**Thank you so much for reading, and please, please leave a review - give me some story suggestions! I'll love you foreverrr! :D**

**XX - Quel.**


	9. Chapter 9: To Feel it All

**Hey there.  
>I am super super super sorry I haven't posted any new chapters. I was sick, and then I had to study for a Maths test that was on Friday<br>I still think I failed, but ayee you never know.  
>I will try and make it up to you. :)<br>Quickly... thank you everyone who has put this story in their favourite or on story alert, you are filling up my inbox, and I absolutely love it.  
>By the way, if you don't like smut. skip this. if you don't mind, carry on lovelies :)<br>Without further ado, Here is chapter 9 - xxo Quel :3 Nerd Pride!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Castle… Rick…" her voice shaky "…I need you love"

* * *

><p>Her arms were wrapped around me, our faces only inches apart, I swear I could feel the heat radiating of her body.<p>

I wanted to kiss her senses out of her, I really did… but a part of me knew I shouldn't, she was at her most vulnerable, and I knew that if I did she would most likely regret it the next day. But that didn't stop what she did to me next.

Planting her lips on mine, it wasn't a gentle kiss, but more of a ferrous one, nipping my bottom lip as she tried to dart her tongue in my mouth. I knew I had to stop this before it got out of control.

Pushing her away as I tried to talk "Kate… No, you don't want this, please… I don't want you to regret anything; I want this when you're ready…"  
>Tears were streaming down her face and she just stayed in my arms, I didn't know what to do so I just held her.<p>

"Please Rick!" her voice was pleading, making my heart fall out of my chest.  
><em>I can't…not yet anyway.<em>

"Kate, not now, please, you need some sleep, we can talk about this all tomorrow, for now please let me put you to sleep…"  
>Picking the obviously tipsy Beckett I carried her to bed. Placing her on her bed she starts to snuggle up against my arm.<p>

"Rick… at least stay with me… please?"

With that I went to the other side of her bed, cuddled up in the blankets at the edge of the bed.

"Rick?" her voice shaky. "…can you stay a little closer?"

Moving in besides her, she places her head against my chest. I could feel as her breathing started to even out. She was fast asleep… and soon I followed.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sounds of someone crying, only to realise that it was Kate. Waking myself up I see Kate curled up into a ball at the end of the bed, my heart instantly sinks as I wrap my arms around her.<p>

"Kate… shh, it's okay, just breath, it was a bad dream, you're okay, you're alive."

rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her.

Eventually after continued hushing, Kate's breathing calmed down, and she started to talk, my attention was brought to life as she grabbed my hand.

"Rick… thank you, for being her for me, I know I might not of said much these past nights, but you've always been there for me, you've never let me down, I just… I love you Rick, and it wasn't until I was dying in your arms that I realised it, I thought it would pass, but it hasn't… I love you, I always will." A few tears streaming down her face as she says the three words I would have never expected to come out of her mouth while she is in this state of mind.

"Kate…" cupping her face in my hands as I lean forward to kiss her. The kiss was deep and passionate, full of fire. I slowly start to roam her body, trying to remember every curve from her body, every part that makes her squirm from my touch, still sucking on her lips ever so lightly. In one swift motion I lay Kate across the mattress Pressing Kate up against my body, as I slowly put more pressure onto her body, she starts letting out an elicit moan. Kate slid her hands over my chest, as she reaches to entangle her fingers in my hair, sending goose bumps all over my body.

I pushed Kate away from me in plain shock, worried that if I officially go over the line we can never go back. _Is this really going to happen?_

"Kate, are you sure?" trying to keep my voice as genuine as I can. I don't want her to feel pressured.

She didn't respond, just grabbing my hair and leaning back in for another kiss, as she started to work her way into an embrace.

This was a total out of body experience, never have I felt this much love, and shock in one moment.

As I pulled Kate in for a deep, passionate kiss, I realised that things will never be the same after tonight, I hope she realises too. Slowly I start to send soft kisses down her body, removing her clothes along the way. Wanting to taste every part of her, memorise every small detail of her skin, but avoiding her fresh scar, knowing that she is still self-conscious about its appearance. I work my way back up to her neck, sucking on her pulse point, she is going to murder me from the mark I am going to leave, but it will all be worth it. Grabbing her hips, out bodies collide together, delicately touching up the sides of her body, stopping as I feel the sides of her breasts, squeezing them gently, gaining a small whimper from Kate. I knew I was doing this right, her chest heaving as I started to gently kiss the tip of her breasts; Kate gripped my back, digging her nails into my shoulder blades making me moan into her.

I take my time on her chest, giving soft butterfly kisses on her stomach to try lighten the mood, and the laughter that escaped her lips was pure ecstasy. I slowly moved my hands down to her torso, making sure that I don't touch her scar on the way down, I could sense this was becoming too much for Kate, as with every touch I made a small moan escaped her very lips.

As I continued to kiss Kate's my hands began to softly caress her hips and thighs, as I slowly try to drag her panties off her legs. Kissing down her torso and legs, I stop to see scars that seem self-inflicted, I quickly kiss them, making a mental note to talk about that after while I work my way back up to her lips, my hands still roaming her torso and hips, suddenly I feel Kate's body shudder, goose bumps instantly show themselves as I touch her most sensitive part, slowly moving my finger in slow circular motions, her hips slowly starting to buckle, as I increase the speed.

I could feel Kate tightening as she tried to hold back as long as she could, one of her hands still digging into me, the other continuously grabbing the bed sheets beneath us, moaning into my mouth as she was trying to prolong this feeling for a little longer. Her body clenching as she started to get close to her climax, crying out "Rick!" as she shuddered under my hands.

I slowly rubbed her until the last tremors of her orgasm waved out, still kissing her lips, now I was the one moaning into her mouth, as her hands slowly started to glide its way down my chest.

I could feel my excitement starting to grow even harder, as she tried to create more friction that made me grow as hard as I could possibly go, driving every single part of me insane, her body still wet from her previous orgasm. Kate kissed me one more time on my mouth, letting it linger before she started to trail feather like kisses down my chest eventually reaching the hem of my boxers. Kate put her hand in the band of my boxers, slowly removing them, yet still kissing my belly button, my body instantly becoming tense as she stopped kissing to stare at my length.

She moved back up to my lips, letting my length touch her abdomen, as she slowly sucked on my lips, her hips subconsciously grinding against me – making me let a moan deep into her mouth.

Eventually I am hovering over her, still giving her deep, ferocious kisses, Kate hooked her legs around my waist, pushing me into her. I slowly began moving in and out of her at an excruciating slow speed – I knew I wouldn't last long enough for me to satisfy her again. Adjusting my position, I slid into her again, I start to hear Kate as she lets out small hurried gasps, followed by deep merciful moans as I fill her until my hilt.

Leaning in to claim another kiss, only to change positions while I was still in her made Kate moan like never before , her nails digging further into me as she moaned my name in my mouth.

I knew she was close.

I stopped sliding into her, just to stare into her eyes, the love, fear, affection reflected back into my eyes. Then with one deep hard thrust Kate let herself go for the second time that night screaming out in ecstasy.

"Oh God… Rick!"

Leaning back into her as I continued to kiss her as I reached my climax, filling her as I moaned in her mouth.

"Oh Kate!"

Slowly I laid next to Kate, my arm wrapped around her stomach as she steadied her breathing. Just as I was drifting off to sleep I felt Kate curl up against my chest.

The feeling of her breathing on my chest sent tingles down my spine.

Gently I kiss the top of her head. "I love you Kateee" dragging out her name, I was beat.

I felt Kate's kisses on my chest as she squeezed me tighter. "I think I might love you too, writer boy."

Drifting off to sleep I realised that there is going to be no other woman I am going to want to spend my life with, my only task now, is to make her believe in me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

**Hey again lovelies!  
>So chapter 9 done. What do you think?<br>****  
>To everyone who favourites or story alerted this. It means SOOOOO much. You are all incredible human beings. <strong>

**Thank you so much for reading, and please, please leave a review - help me improve! I'll love you foreverrr! :D**

**XX - Quel.**


	10. Chapter 10: No Regrets

**Hey there.  
>Here is chapter 10 - xxo Quel :3 Nerd Pride!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

I awoke to the feeling of Kate entangled with me. A feeling that brought a smile and then shock to my face. _What if she wakes up knowing this was a mistake… Oh dear god, our partnership is over._

Not wanting to move I squeezed Kate tighter under my grip enjoying the last few moments I shared with her, before she woke up and regrets what happened between us last night. Remembering every detail of last night, her touch, her lips on mine, the feeling of her under my body, the feeling of us together as one, it is going to be something I never want to forget – something Kate is going to want to forget.

Feeling Kate start to toss under me, I knew she was about to wake up, bracing for what she was going to say or scream at me.

"Rick…" Her voice dry and brittle, she really needed some water.

"… uh yeah Kate" trying to sound like I had just awoken too.

"Last night… Last night was…" interrupting her before she could tell me something I couldn't bear to hear.

"Kate, please... don't tell me, I don't need to know, you can leave and we can pretend that this never happened…" my voice croaking, as I tell her something I didn't want to tell her.

Kate leaning up against my chest, her palm up against my jaw, I move my head to the side; I didn't want her to see the anguish on my face.

"Castle… Rick… What are you talking about, I don't regret what happened, I don't want to forget about it, you should know me better than that. I don't do things I don't feel comfortable about, I needed you, I needed you to be there for me emotionally and physically and you were there for me for both, you helped me though a lot, I was actually excited about waking up this morning… but if you think it was a mistake…" bowing her head, and getting off my chest, trying to untangle herself from the sheets. _Crap! What have I done now!_

"Kate…" pausing while I got up from my bed "… I don't regret this, I want it to happen again…" trying to sneak a sly grin on my face. She wasn't smiling. _Crap! _"… look I only asked if you wanted to forget it, because I thought that you didn't want anything from me, I wasn't trying to get rid of you just so you know, I think too much of you, and you should know that after what happened and what I said at the hospital, leaving you would be the least of your worries…" walking over to grab her hand. "… I care about you Kate, more than you would ever know; I just don't want to ruin our working partnership."

This was so painful to talk about… if I wasn't worried about losing her I would tell her everything, every thought, every wish and every want.

"Rick… I told you I loved you, so don't worry about losing our partnership, think about forming another type of partnership, okay?" squeezing my hand tighter with one hand and caressing my cheek with her other hand.

"You… you really meant that, it wasn't a in the moment thing?" my voice all vulnerable.

"Of course not Castle. I don't chuck that around often, I didn't say that to my previous boyfriends, you aren't even classed as a boyfriend… yet, and I have already told you, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Sure it does… but… look forget what I said, I was just being stupid, thinking the worst scenarios like usual, expecting the worst outcomes like usual. I'm sorry for what I said, I would doubt what you say again…" Kate's stomach rumbling "… how bout I make it up to you?"

"How so Rick?" Her eyebrow quirking up, her stomach growling once again.

"Breakfast, and by the sounds your stomach is making you really need some." Laughing as she holds her stomach with a surprised look.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you would never ask, I'm starving!"

"Ah you make me laugh, well you go have a shower and get dressed I'll get the coffee brewing and make some breakfast, kay?"

"Alright… give me about thirty minutes." Grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom, "… and don't you bother trying to come and join me, I'm locking the door."  
>And with that she was gone, standing there for another minute waiting for the door to lock.<p>

Walking down to the kitchen I start to think. I can't believe how fat this has gone, I can't believe that after three years of partnership she has finally delved into us, accepting me and hopefully making me her boyfriend. Life really can't get any better.

Now what should I make for breakfast?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again lovelies!<strong>

** **So chapter 10 done. What do you think?  
><strong>  
><strong>Sorry that this chapter is short, I wanted to post this before I went out for the night.<strong>**

****To everyone who favourites or story alerted this. It means SOOOOO much. You are all incredible human beings.****

**Thank you so much for reading, and please, please leave a review - help me improve! I'll love you foreverrr! :D**

**XX - Quel.**


End file.
